


Falling

by Incubigirl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hopes for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Why am I such a coward? Why can't I talk to him? _You're being so stupid Darcy._ He's only a few lockers down from me. But every time I get the courage to approach him, my feet become lead. I can talk to any guy, just not him.

He is so beautiful. He has these green eyes that I would just love to get lost in. Black hair that looks so fucking soft. My fingers itch to run them through his hair. I can picture the two of us sitting under a tree with his head in my lap and it's incredibly peaceful.

Our eyes meet occasionally. When he smiles the world just stops. I know I have a stupid smile on my face. I can feel the heat on my cheeks. I look away and let my hair shield me. When I look back he's gone.

Months pass by and it's Spring. Still haven't uttered one word to him. Thought about writing a letter but what would to write. _Hey this is Darcy. The girl who constantly stares at you from her locker. You want to hang out sometime?_ So pathetic.

I hear a giggle a few lockers down. I look and I want to vomit. There standing next to Loki's locker is a blond goddess. She is staring up at Loki with a shy smile. He is smiling back while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. They look so happy.

I want to be so angry at her. But I can't. I just feel anger at myself. _Why do you fuck everything up? Why couldn't you be just a bit braver and talk to him? Now it's too late._ I feel the tears in my eyes and praying they don't fall.

The slamming of the locker startles me. I look over through my hair and see he has his arm around her. They're starting to walk my way. I gather my things and I don't close my locker till they pass. I watch as they walk down the hallway. I hear his voice and her laughing at what he said.

I take a deep breath and allow the tears to flow.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tasertrick story. I finally contributed to this fandom. I am quite proud of myself.
> 
> I'm not sure if I will add to this or not. But a friend thinks I should. I just might. I want to keep writing for this pairing. I already have ideas for these two.
> 
> I was listening to this [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sQeQC4hT10) by Ingrid Michaelson and the idea just popped into my head and here we are. Thanks for reading.


End file.
